


Second star on the right

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Series: Fairytales, Myths, and Legends [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is Peter Pan...sort of, Bellarke fairytale AU, F/M, Peter Pan AU, The delinquents are the lost children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Clarke wishes that she could leave her life behind, at least for a little while. She just didn't think that wishing on the north star would lead to her being brought to a place that she had only heard about in stories. But, Neverland is real, and she's still trying to wrap her head around it while also trying to figure out if she should stay or not...**ON HIATUS**
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Fairytales, Myths, and Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Second star on the right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes on an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to swainslake on Twitter for getting me to post all of my WIPs :)

Clarke settles into her window seat and props her sketchbook up on her knees. With her mother demanding that she stay in her room until her flu passes, she doesn’t have much to do besides draw. She lets her parents think she’s asleep by only using the light of the moon so she can work without her bedroom light having to be on. As she presses her pencil to the page, the voices of her mother and father drift up to the second floor from the living room. _Every night, and always the same argument._ What that argument was about, Clarke could never figure out.

She focuses on the graphite spreading across the page and lets herself tune out the rest of her parents ‘conversation.’ Soon enough, there is a picture of a wrecked ship on the sands of some beach, and Clarke finds herself wanting to be there instead of confined to her room. When she finishes the drawing, she settles further into the pillows and turns to look at the city spreading below her. _New York, the city that never sleeps._ She misses the house that her grandparents had lived in further out in the country. At least there you could see the stars, whereas here you can barely see the moon. This night, however, she can see two stars and tilts her head to the side, smiling as she closes her eyes.

“I wish to be taken far, far away from here,” she whispers at the stars, and when she opens her eyes, everything is the same. Of course, it is. _Why wouldn’t it be?_ She shakes her head then turns back to her sketchbook and flips to a new page. It’s barely even nine o’clock, so there’s no point in her trying to go to sleep just yet. She puts her pencil back to the page, and the New York skyline appears in front of her.

Clarke draws until it feels like her eyes can’t stand to be open for a minute longer, then she decides to get ready for bed. Her parents had quit arguing, but, as usual, their voices crept their way into her mind. _“You have to think about our family!”_ and _“I am thinking about our family.You’re just too scared to admit it!”_

When she finishes brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, Clarke goes back to her room and starts throwing the extra pillows off her bed. _Why my mother ever decided I needed this many pillows, I will never know._ When the extra pillows are gone, she pulls her blankets away and is about to climb into the bed when a sound comes from the window. She stops moving and turns to where her curtains are still open. As she looks, she sees a flash of light start towards the glass, and another _thunk_ comes.

”What the fuck.” She puts her covers down, then walks towards her fireplace and picks up a fire poker. Clarke tip-toes her way towards the window. “It’s just a firefly that’s confused,” she tries to assure herself as she walks forward, and when she reaches the window, she reaches out to close the curtains, but she sees something else.

She stumbles back and grips the fire poker even harder. _You have a fever, and you’re delirious._ Her windows shoot open, and she backs up towards the far wall just as a shadow leaps into the room. To say that her heart is racing a mile a minute would be an understatement, but she raises her fire poker at them all the same.

“Get the fuck out of her house, or I’ll tear you to pieces,” she growls. She hopes that her parents heard the commotion, but the odds of that were unlikely. Abby usually drank after the arguments they had, and Jake usually locked himself in the basement for a few hours to work.

“But you wished for this.” The voice is unmistakably male, and instead of a shadow, a boy walks from the corner of her room.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clarke keeps her grip on the fire poker and takes up a batter’s stance.

“You wished to be taken far away from here.” The boy’s face comes into view. _He looks my age._ A globe of light flutters into the room too. “You wished upon a star, and we’re here to help.”

Her grip on the poker tightens. “And what? You expect me to believe you’re Peter Pan? Really? You need a serious mental evaluation.” _His hair isn’t even the right color._

“Yes, I do.” The boy holds up his hands and turns toward the glowing ball of light. “This is our fairy.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Well, we did just _fly_ into your room.” The boy shrugs. “If you don’t want to come with us, then you don’t have to. We just answered your call.”

“And why should I believe you?” She repeats.

“You’re choice. We’re just here to help, but if you don’t believe that, then we’re not here to force you.” The boy moves back to her window sill and climbs onto it, holding out his hand. “The choice is up to you.”

Clarke glances between her bedroom door and the boy standing at her windowsill with a glowing light hovering next to him. The memories of her parents arguing for the past few weeks floods her mind as well as the thought of her best friend dying and the girl she came to care for just disappearing. She turns back to the boy standing at her window, and starts to walk forward.

“I’ll come, but I’m keeping the fire poker.” She keeps her eyes on the guy as she nears him, and she can see him smile.

“I would expect nothing less,” he leans down to help her up. “Are you ready, Princess?”

“Princess?” She stops and tries crossing her arms, but the fire poker makes that kind of difficult. “Excuse me?”

“I only mean that you remind me of Rapunzel,” the boy smiles. “I meant no offense.” Clarke narrows her eyes at him, but his face seems void of any mockery. She walks towards him more and takes his outstretched hand. “I promise.”

“I guess I just have to take your word for that.” She mumbles as he helps her onto the windowsill.

“I guess you will.” He winks down at her, then turns back to the open window and smiles. “At this point, I’m required to say ‘keep your eye on the second star to the right and fly straight on ‘til morning.’” He looks at her. “If you’re ready.”

“I am.”

“Well then, let’s fly.” He holds onto her hand as he steps off the windowsill, and Clarke gapes at him. The little ball of light, his fairy, circles around her until there is a golden shower surrounding her body, and Clarke can feel her feet lift off the wood.

Clarke lifts up and away from the window and her bedroom, and her family’s apartment. The building she has grown up in all her life starts to become smaller and smaller as she lifts further into the sky. New York city becomes smaller and smaller until she can’t make out individual buildings and only sees dots of light as the two of them fly towards the second star. The boy, who she can only assume is Peter Pan, keeps a tight hold on her hand as they fly, and she finds herself mesmerized by the world becoming smaller and smaller below her.

“What’s your name?” The boy yells over the wind, and Clarke turns to look at him.

“You mean to tell me you know what I wished for on a star, but you don’t know my name?”

“The star doesn’t tell us your name.”

“It’s Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Clarke.” Peter Pan smiles at her, then turns his attention back towards the star. According to what she learned in science class, the star could be thousands of lightyears away, but somehow this star was getting closer and closer. It’s a ‘blink and you miss it’ situation, since she Clarke closes her eyes for only a second to take in the wind gliding across her face, and when she opens them, she sees a sun that is hung high in the sky and warm air envelopes her.

“It’s beautiful!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Clarke didn’t have to look at Pan to know he’s smiling. “This is our home.”

“Who’s home?”

“You’ll meet everyone soon enough.” The boy smiles at her, and before she realizes it, they are landing onto a sandy beach, and the grains of sand tickle her toes. She expected it to feel hot, but it’s warm and makes her want to lie down and curl into a ball to go to sleep. “Welcome, to Neverland.”

Peter spreads his arm out and motions to the island that spreads out before them. There are thick trees filled with coconuts and butterflies flying around. _It’s what you’d expect out of a movie._ The glowing ball hovers in front of her face then starts towards the trees, and Clarke hesitates. _If I go, I may never come back._ She turns and looks at the vast blue water that spreads out behind her. _But do you want to go back?_

“You don’t have to stay,” Pan says as he starts walking to where the fairy disappeared at. “But, you should at least meet the rest of the lost boys.”

He turns and starts through the trees, and Clarke realizes that if she doesn’t follow him, then there is a very good chance that she won’t be able to find her way to him, or back home. With a deep breath and tighter grip on her poker, Clarke starts towards the bent-in shrubbery that marks Peter’s path and goes after him.

She isn’t walking for long when the trees break out into a cleared out area, and she sees just how many people are on this island. There are teenagers her age walking around, though there weren’t any adults, and she sees a handful of kids running around as well. Which is weird, considering that all of the stories she heard about Peter Pan and Neverland indicated that all of the _Lost Boys_ were still children. Not teenagers that looked like they were close to adulthood. She spots Peter talking to a blonde by what seems to be a well, and as she approaches him, Clarke notices that the girl looks familiar.

“Well, we’re glad you decided to join us.” Peter turns and smiles at her. “Here, you must be thirsty.” He hands her a glass of water

“Thank you.” She nods as she takes the glass of water from him. “So, is this Neverland?”

“Yeah, it’s Neverland.” The blonde smiles. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, of course,” Clarke smiles and looks around. “It’s beautiful.”

“This is Harper. She’s our fairy.” Peter motions to the girl in front of them.

“Harper? Not Tinker Bell?” Her eyebrows shoot towards her hairline as she looks between the two of them.

“No, of course not!” Harper laughs. “Tinker Bell was kind enough to give me this position when she figured it was time for her to focus on other things than keeping track of a bunch of kids after Peter died.”

“Wait,” Clarke says, turning to the boy next to her, “you’re not Peter Pan?”

“I’m sorry, but no.” The boy gives her an apologetic smile. “Peter Pan died a long time ago. I’m the third person to fill his shoes.”

“Wait, then who—”

“Clarke!” She turns at the sound of her name and sees a mess of dark curls and blue eyes running towards her.

“Madi!” Clarke drops the fire poker as she runs towards the girl, and they crash into each other with Clarke lifting Madi and spinning her around. “Oh my god, _Madi_.” She holds onto the girl like she’s her lifesaver and buries her face into her hair.

“Clarke.” The little girl sobs into her shoulder. “I knew you’d come here one day.”

“But, Madi,” She moves back and kneels in front of her, “how?” She can feel the tears slip down her cheeks as she looks at her. “I thought—I thought—” Clarke bites back her words as more tears fill her eyes.

“I wished on the second star one night, and Bellamy and Harper came to rescue me.” Madi grins. “I’ve been here ever since and, Clarke, it’s absolutely wonderful! I have to show you _everything_!”

“But, Madi…” She starts. Clarke doesn’t want to upset her, but there are no guarantees that she will be staying. Madi seems to pick up on this because she turns her face up to Clarke’s, her eyes wide. Her little hand tightens on hers, and Clarke can feel her heart constrict.

“You are going to stay, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, Mads.”

“Well, then, I have to show you everything so you’ll _have_ to want to stay.”

Despite herself, Clarke chuckles. “Knock yourself out, kid.”

Madi grins then starts towards one of the larger cabins. “So much to show you and so little time.” Madi shakes her head as she tugs Clarke after her. As they near the cabin, a brunette with tanned skin and brace on her left leg emerges from it, smirking.

“So, you must be the famous Clarke that Madi’s told us all about.”

“Yeah, she never shuts up about you.” Another boy appears behind the brunette. “Maybe now that you’re here, she’ll shut up from time to time.” The brunette elbows him in the stomach, which causes him to double over before she turns a bright smile towards Clarke.

“That’s Murphy. He’s an asshole.” She flips her ponytail over her shoulder and holds out her hand. “I’m Raven. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Clarke,” she reaches out and takes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Raven has been teaching me how to build radios and stuff. She’s brilliant.”

“Really?” Clarke smiles at Raven. “Mechanics has never been my strong suit.”

“It’s true! One time her dad tried to teach her how to change a tire, and she ended up totaling her car.” Madi chimes in, and Clarke mentally scolds herself for telling her that story.

“It was an _accident_ , Madi,” Clarke groans.

“Hey, we’ve all been there.” Raven smiles then links her arm with Clarke’s. “Murphy once caught his cabin on fire because he didn’t realize that having moonshine next to an open flame was a recipe for disaster.”

“Moonshine?” Clarke looks between Raven and Murphy, her eyes wide. “You have moonshine on this island?”

“Only the best!” Another voice calls from behind her, and Clarke turns to look. It’s another boy with shaggy brown hair and goggles perched on top of his head. “If you want some, then let us know.” The boy stops in front of Her. “My name is Jasper, and my partner in crime is Monty.” He points towards an Asian boy that’s talking to Harper.

“I’m Clarke.” She holds out her hand, and Jasper shakes it.

“You’re new here,” Jasper says it as a statement, which, it is. “Welcome to Neverland,” he smiles, “we’ll celebrate your arrival tonight.”

“But she doesn’t know if she’ll stay.” Madi pouts at Jasper, and his eyes go wide as he turned towards Clarke.

“What does she mean by you don’t know if you’re going to stay?”

“Just that, I don’t know if I should stay or not.”

“Well, why is it you’re here?” Another voice comes from behind her, and when Clarke turns to see who it is, it’s Monty with Harper on his arm. “Because the reason why we’re all here is because our lives back home became unbearable. I can only imagine that the reason why you’re here is because of the same reason.”

“I—I don’t know.” Clarke looks between all of the people around her and can feel the situation becoming awkward, so she turns towards Madi. “What is it that you wanted to show me?”

Madi grins. “Everything!” Her grip on her hand tightens, and she pulls Clarke away from the group of people and down a sandy path to another cabin.

Madi takes her all around the camp and tells her about all of the other ‘lost boys’ that live there. She had met Jasper, Monty, Raven, Murphy, Harper, and Finn, the guy who called himself Peter Pan. Madi explained that there were more people, such as Emori, Octavia, Charlotte, Miller, and Bellamy. Her tour ends at what Clarke can only assume was Madi’s cabin. Once inside, Madi shows her a few sketches she has stuffed under her mattress. Most of the drawings are of them at lunch, laughing, and a couple from art class and one from the park.

“These are wonderful, Madi.” Clarke looks at all of the pictures and smiles. “I’m so happy that you decided to keep drawing even after you left.” She can feel her throat tighten as she thinks about the first day she hadn’t seen Madi at lunch.

Madi had been considered a ‘problem child,’ and since their school was multiple grades inside a multi-story building, she had been placed in the upperclassman lunch shift so she would be less inclined to fight with the other students. When Clarke watched her for the first week and saw how scared and jumpy she had been, she would go out of her way to tell her hi and to have a good day the following week. Soon enough, Clarke noticed Madi looking for her, and then Clarke started asking if she could sit with her.

Over time, she opened up and talked to Clarke about a lot of things. Clarke always noticed how it seemed like she had dirt on her face and how her hair was hardly ever brushed, despite her uniform being nearly immaculate to adhere to the school’s strict dress code. They ate lunch together every day, and Clarke joined her art class every now and then, but it wasn’t until it got closer to the end of the school year that Clarke saw the bruises littering her arms and the blue and black mark she tried hiding at the edge of her hairline near her temple. Madi wouldn’t tell her at lunch that day but asked her to meet her at the park across from the school after class was over, and that was when she told Clarke about her father. Clarke told her that she could help Madi get away from him, that her family could help her, but Madi wouldn’t take her up on the offer. She said that he wasn’t like that all the time, that it was only when he drank, and after a bit, Clarke quit pressing. But, one day, Madi didn’t show up again.

Clarke got her address one day when she was working in the school’s office and decided to stop at her apartment on her way home. She listened at the door to see if she could hear anything, but there was only the faint sound of a T.V. playing. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her that she should turn and leave, but the ache she felt in her chest at not knowing what happened to the little girl who had quickly become one of her best friends. Taking a deep breath, Clarke knocked on the door and waited as she heard heavy steps pound towards the door. A young-ish man in a wife-beater opened it, reeking of cigarette smoke and the smell of liquor wafted from the apartment.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I—I’m looking for Madi. I was tutoring her in math, but she hasn’t been in school for a bit, so I figured I’d stop by and see if she was sick.”

The man looked at her for a beat before taking a drag off his cigarette. “Yeah, she’s sick. She’s up at her mother’s in the country.”

“Oh, um, do you have an address for her? I’d like to drop off her school work.”

“The school knows where she is,” the man spat at her, “now get your skinny ass off her doorstep and back to whatever ivory palace you came from. She doesn’t need your help, and she doesn’t need you stalking her.” The man stepped back and slammed the door in her face.

Clarke swallowed the tears that threatened to surface and turned towards the stairs that led down to the lobby. Madi had told Clarke that her mother died a few years ago when she was six, and that was when her father had gone off the deep end. It was a sensitive topic for her to talk about, but Clarke knew that she hadn’t been lying to her. Clarke walked home that day, trying to not let herself get caught up in everything that could have happened to Madi, but when she tried falling asleep that night, her thoughts couldn’t stay away for long.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” Clarke blinks through the tears that she hadn’t notice slip down her face and looks into Madi’s blue eyes that are darker than her own. “You’re crying.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” She wipes away some of the drops with one hand while reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Madi’s ear. “You just look so beautiful, and you’re so happy.” She smiles. “I didn’t know what had happened to you, but I’m glad you found this place.”

Without saying anything, Madi throws herself forward and wraps her arms around her midsection. Clarke can tell she’s crying into her shoulder, and she’s crying too. They stood like that for a minute before Madi pulls back and looks at her again.

“You thought I died,” Madi says, and she doesn’t phrase it like a question. She knows what Clarke thought happened.

Clarke nods her head slowly. “When I didn’t see you for a week, I stopped by your dad’s with your schoolwork, and he told me you had gone to your mother’s in the country, but told me that your mother died when you were younger, so I knew he was lying to me.”

Madi’s eyebrows furrow together as she looks at her. “I didn’t see my dad before I left. So, I guess that means he didn’t care enough to try and find out where I was.”

“Hey,” Clarke kneels and looks that the younger girl. “You’re happy here, right?” Madi nods her head. “You have a new family, one that obviously loves you, and that’s what matters.”

The two of them hug again, and Clarke kisses the top of Madi’s head. She looks clean and healthy, and happy, and that’s all Clarke has ever wanted for her. When they pull apart, Madi goes into showing Clarke some of the clothes that Octavia has made for her since she’s been here, and the thought that she’ll have to go home soon disappears from Clarke’s mind. When the little girl is about halfway through her explanation of how a pair of her pants were made, something catches Clarke’s attention.

At first, it just seems like a gentle breeze, but it’s stronger than what it should be considering they’re inside a tent. Then, the smell hits her. It’s not a bad smell, in fact, it’s quite pleasant. It smells like the wilderness and salty ocean air, carrying with it a feeling that Clarke could only describe as freedom. It’s weird, and it’s hard to describe, but she loves it.

“Bellamy is here!” Madi jumps off her bed excitedly and grabs Clarke’s hand. “He took over after Peter Pan died, and he was the one who brought me here. You _have_ to meet him!” Madi pulls Clarke out of her tent, across the pale sand, and through a break in the trees.

When they reach the other side, they’re in another clearing, but this time there’s tables and chairs lined up, and another fireplace in the center of all of it. Everyone else has gathered around to welcome back Bellamy, and Clarke finds herself a little out of place. Everyone else is in real clothes, not pajamas, and they’re all laughing and talking with one another. She can’t see who Bellamy is, but when a tall, broad guy in a blue t-shirt straightens, her eyes are drawn to him. Except, he’s already looking at her, and Clarke’s breath catches.

His black curls are wind-blown, and she can see dark freckles adorning his already tanned skin. _He’s handsome_. He walks towards her, and Clarke stays rooted in her place as Madi runs towards him and grabs his hand, causing him to stumble after her.

“Clarke! This is Bellamy! Bellamy, this is—”

“Clarke.” His voice is deep and not what she was expecting. His eyes roam over her face, and Clarke allows hers to do the same. This close, she can see the scar above his top lip, and the dimple in his chin, and just how sharp his jawline is. “Welcome to Neverland,” he smiles slightly.

“Thank you.” Clarke finds herself smiling, too, then looks away in favor of taking everything in. “It’s beautiful here.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around with her. “I’ve tried my best to keep it up.”

“Hey, you must be the new girl.” A brunette with sharp green eyes and sharp features appears beside Bellamy and holds out her hand. “I’m Octavia, Bellamy’s little sister.”

“Unfortunately,” the guy teases, and Octavia punches him in the shoulder.

“Asshole.”

“Hey, language,” Bellamy says as he places his hands over Madi’s ears. “She can hear you, you know.”

“I can hear you, too.” Madi looks up at Bellamy, who grins.

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yes, huh!”

“Alright, Bell, quit annoying her. And, Madi, we should go find Charlotte and grab the blackberries before they’re gone.”

“’Kay!” Madi starts towards the large group of people, with Octavia following behind her, leaving Clarke standing there with Bellamy.

“Jasper says that you don’t know if you’ll stay or not,” he says after a moment, and Clarke glances at him.

“I don’t,” Clarke admits. “I don’t know why I should or shouldn’t.”

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and looks at her. “Many of the people I’ve brought here don’t, but in the end, they always figure it out. Maybe you just need some time.” Clarke looks up at him, and her heart stutters. “The choice is always up to you.”

He walks back towards the group of people, then Harper looks at her and waves her over. Taking a deep breath, Clarke walks towards her, and the fairy pulls her into the throng of people. Jasper hands her a cup of purple liquid, and Raven hands her a piece of freshly cut pineapple, and Clarke smiles. She meets everyone else, and they all seem to wrap her into their group without question, and it’s something Clarke hasn’t experienced in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a WHILE so if you have any thoughts/comments/theories then I'd love to hear them!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated xx
> 
> You can find me on...
> 
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
